That Woman
by I-Love-Capn-Raydor
Summary: When an argument gets heated.  Brenda/Sharon.  Gratuitous sex.


Brenda slammed her drawer shut, cursing her lack of chocolate at the end of this most trying day. It was bad enough that one of her officers had been fired upon, worse yet that he'd returned fire, and to ice that unpleasant cake, she'd spent all day dodging _that woman. _Despite her misgivings, she'd agreed to meet with Captain Raydor at the end of the day. That time was swiftly approaching, hence the last mad rummage for relief in candy form. Glancing up, she saw Flynn and Provenza heading out. Exchanging waves, she found herself alone in Major Crimes.

Kicking off her heels, she dropped her head on the stack of paperwork she'd been ignoring, and let a small groan of fatigue escape.

"Do you require a nap, before our meeting, Chief Johnson?"

Brenda's head snapped up at the smoky smooth intonation. THAT WOMAN didn't even knock! She thought furiously.

"No, Cap'n. I was just taking a minute to revel in the fact that despite the efforts of the seedy criminal underbelly of LA, my whole squad is still alive. What can I do for you?"

The dark haired Captain stepped fully into the office, her heels clicking commandingly against the lino. The noise caused Brenda to glance down, and she couldn't help but notice the shine of the wedge-heeled boots, the toned legs under the wide-legged trousers, the nicely rounded—her train of thought broke off as the Captain cleared her throat, and sat down.

"Chief Johnson. As you know, my department has been looking into the OIS from this morning, involving your Detective Sanchez. I feel we would've been able to complete our inquiry today, had your team not attempted to thwart us at every turn, withholding evidence, and giving us misleading information. Can you think of any reason they'd do that, Chief?" Captain Raydor fairly spit that last sentence out, crossing her arms over her chest, and schooling her features into a delicate scowl.

"Well, Cap'n. It's hardly my team's fault if YOUR team can't do their job properly. We've let all the evidence go through the proper channels. We've shared all the information we had with FID, and I don't know what else you expect from my detectives, when they're clearly distraught over the close call that Detective Sanchez had. I'll thank you not to cast any further aspersions on their character, in my presence!" Brenda huffed, clenching her hands in her lap. THAT WOMAN! The nerve of her, implying that Major Crimes would EVER interfere with an investigation to clear one of their own. Honestly. Did she have no sense of honor? Loyalty?

"Chief Johnson, it's not casting aspersions if it's true. Your team sent the ballistics report to San Diego's FID, rather than the LA FID. Either they were trying to 'buy time', as it were, or they're grossly incompetent, and IA should be doing a review." The Captain allowed herself a small smirk at that.

Brenda sucked in a breath, feeling the heat flood her cheeks in anger. Her voice was steady as she spoke.

"Captain Raydor. Did you just disobey a direct order from a commanding officer?"

Raydor adjusted her glasses, and narrowed her eyes at the Chief.

"I did not. You asked me to refrain from casting aspersions on your team. I have done no such thing."

Brenda pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to quell the rising tide of rage. Raydor was always so in control, and Brenda hated flying off the handle. She hated giving that woman any semblance of an upper hand. She wished she'd been able to find a candy bar. Facing this meeting with low blood sugar was a terrible idea.

"Captain. If you have no proof to your claims, then indeed, you disobeyed a direct order. I have to insist that you stop maligning my team to cover up the incompetence of your own. Thank you."

That was basically the last straw for Raydor. Her team was flawless. A well-oiled machine, not bound by petty inter-office friendships, and ever-shifting loyalties. FID was the way a division was supposed to work, and Major Crimes, well, that was little more than a mutual admiration society. How dare the Chief? Raydor ground her teeth, trying to maintain her facade of control. She could feel the blood rushing in her head, and, she realized, other places far lower. That did it. She stood up quickly, knocking the chair that she'd been sitting in over backwards. She strode to the desk, and leaned over the Chief, and hissed in her ear, "My. Team. Is. Flawless. You take that back."

Brenda was shocked by the outburst, and more than a little taken aback at the sudden proximity of the Captain. She leaned back, but Raydor compensated by leaning in further. Brenda realized with a start that if she tilted her chin just so, their lips would meet. Jarring herself out of that bizarre mental moment, she took a deep breath to respond, and was assaulted by the scent of the dark haired woman towering over her. It was sharp, and fresh, like orange oil, but subdued, and completely intoxicating. Brenda's head was spinning, as she stared at Raydor's mouth, suddenly wondering what it would taste like. If that woman smelled this good, she must taste even better. Brenda snapped back into herself.

"I will do no such thing, Cap'n. As you said, it's not casting aspersions if it's true." Brenda spat, leaning as far back as the chair would allow. She meant to make eye contact with Raydor, but as she glanced up, Raydor was leaning in and looking down, and the sudden contact of her lips with Raydor's chin made her gasp. Raydor barely flinched, but there was a darkening of her eyes, a flash of something Brenda didn't recognize, but that set her blood to humming regardless.

Raydor was shocked by the brush of those lips against her skin. It was as though a jolt went straight to her center, electrifying the air around them. She couldn't think of anything but those lips, and how kissing the Chief might finally, finally, shut her up for once. She dipped her head lower, capturing the surprised lips of the blond with her own. She felt the Chief stiffen, and then relax into the kiss. She ran her tongue along Brenda's lower lip, begging access, and she felt giddy with shock as the small mouth beneath her own opened. Their tongues touched, and Brenda made a small noise in the back of her throat at the contact.

Brenda couldn't believe what was happening. That woman! THAT WOMAN! She was kissing THAT WOMAN, and she couldn't seem to stop herself. The first contact of their tongues sent liquid heat directly to her center, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped. Raydor's lips were soft, her kiss was hot, and urgent, her tongue sweeping along Brenda's as it mapped her mouth. Brenda couldn't focus on anything but the burning need that was pooling in her belly, and she put her hands on the Captain's hips, stroking her thumbs over the bones evident beneath the fabric of those infernal trousers.

Raydor fought for control at the sensation of those slender fingers on her body, but the stroke of thumbs across her hipbones was her undoing. She broke the kiss, and slid her hands under Brenda's arms, pulling her to a standing position. The blond pressed against her, her lips exploring the sensitive skin of Raydor's throat. Raydor slid her hands under Brenda's blazer, pushing it off of her shoulders, revealing the floral tank top beneath. She skimmed her hands along Brenda's arms, feeling a shiver of pleasure run through the Chief as her skin warmed under her hands. Raydor leaned down and caught Brenda's lips in a hungry kiss. Brenda slipped her hands between them, unbuttoning the jacket of the pants suit Raydor wore, then shucked it to the floor. The simple black shell Raydor wore beneath the jacket accentuated every curve. Brenda smoothed her hands across the planes of Raydor's back, pressing her closer, aching for contact, her whole body screaming with desire. Raydor, for her part, seemed to sense the urgency, as she turned them to lean Brenda against the desk, and slipped her leg between Brenda's thighs. Brenda moaned, and ground against her, slipping her small hands into the waist of Raydor's pants, pulling out the tucked in shirt, and grazing the sensitive skin at the small of her back. She could feel the Captain's internal struggle to stay aloof, her muscles trembling, the quickness of her breathing. Brenda was determined to melt the icy exterior, to burn through it with all the passion she felt. She swallowed a chuckle as she realized the irony of that whole, thin line between love and hate thing, but her thoughts were swept aside as Raydor licked the shell of her ear, and spoke softly in that smoky voice.

"I want to touch you."

Brenda shuddered as she felt the warmth of Raydor's breath ghosting across her skin, and she leaned back to look into those bottomless green eyes, moving to pull her tank over her head. Raydor's gaze seared her skin, taking in the swell of her breasts under the lacy cups of her bra, the expanse of soft belly, the defiant slope of her shoulders, the regal tilt of her head. The Captain leaned forward, and traced her tongue along Brenda's collarbone, savoring the slightly salty tang of skin. Brenda moaned, and arched up into the contact. Raydor cupped Brenda's breast, sweeping her thumb across the already stiffening peak, before reaching behind with both hands to unclasp the bra, guiding the straps down, and pausing to look at the Chief, gaging her reaction. Brenda muttered under her breath, before removing her bra completely, and thrusting her chest forward, demanding attention. Raydor caught her breasts in each hand, palming the firm flesh, feeling the nipples pebble further beneath her touch. Brenda moaned into the kiss, hooking a leg around Raydor's, pulling her closer. She dragged the hem of the Captain's shirt up over her head, discarding it somewhere to the side. Hungrily, she dropped kisses along the dark haired woman's shoulders, catching the strap of the simple black satin bra in her teeth, and pulling it down to her elbow. Brenda rained kisses along the top edge of the bra, before slipping her tongue into the satin cup, finding the hardened coral peak, and sucking it into her mouth.

Raydor's head dropped back as she felt the incredible heat of the Chief's mouth on her nipple, and she cried out as she felt the subtle graze of teeth on the sensitive tip. She felt the smaller woman shift beneath her, and growled as the heat of Brenda's thigh pressed into her center. The Captain slid her hands away from Brenda's breasts, tracing down her ribs, trailing her fingers down the plain beige skirt, finding the hem, and pushing it up. Her fingers laid patterns on the Chief's inner thighs, as she laved Brenda's neck with her tongue, nipping the skin gently with her teeth. Her fingers sought the edge of Brenda's panties, but as she maneuvered her hands to slip beneath them, she found only skin, and the light tickle of curls. Gasping, driven to distraction by this unexpected surprise, Raydor slipped a finger into the wet and waiting folds of her Chief, eliciting a soft intake of breath, and the sensation of Brenda's thighs parting loosely beneath her. As the Captain slid her fingers around the bundle of nerve's at Brenda's center, she took advantage of the blond woman's uncharacteristic submission, and captured a nipple between her teeth, biting gently.

"Oh, fuck! Cap'n!" Brenda moaned, thrusting hard against Raydor's hands. Spurred on by that declaration, Raydor slid 2 fingers into Brenda's blazing depths, pressing the heel of her hand against her aching nub. Brenda sighed, and shoved her thigh more forcefully against the Captain's heat, feeling the taller woman grind against her as she fucked her slowly, maddeningly.

"Harder, Cap'n. Please...I...oh lord. Yes!" Raydor was crooking her fingers on each stroke, brushing against that spot that Brenda wasn't ever sure existed until just now, and applying rhythmic pressure with the heel of her hand. Her mouth was hot on Brenda's nipples, as she tongued them, teasing them erect, and then letting her breath skim across the sensitive peaks. Brenda caught the Captain's jaw in her hand, bringing her close for a kiss. As their lips met, she fisted the dark hair in her fingers, clinging to the woman who was bringing her ever closer to the edge, with those lips, those fingers, that hand! Brenda could feel herself peaking, and when Raydor sucked her lower lip between her teeth, and bit down, while crooking her fingers against that spot, Brenda felt herself shattering around that woman, even as those deft fingers played out her orgasm.

"Oh. Oh! Sharon!" Brenda gasped, pulling the woman close, as her body rocked with pleasant aftershocks. She heard herself saying that woman's name, and the sound of it broke something inside of her. She reached between them, and grabbed the slight sliver buckle on the slim leather belt. Making quick work of the belt, and the trousers, Brenda pushed herself to a standing position again, holding the taller woman close to her as she latched onto the soft skin of her throat. She ran her hands down the smooth skin of the Captain-no, of Sharon's back, tracing lazy patterns, then grasping the firm apple bottom sheathed satin panties that matched the bra, and ground her hips in a suggestive circle. Sharon made a low whimper of approval, parting her legs slightly. Brenda slid her hands under the slip of fabric, grazing the heated flesh before divesting the Captain of both the panties and the bra.

"This is hardly fair, Chief. You're still half dressed." Sharon's voice was lower, husky with desire.

"Trust me. This is more than fair." Brenda whispered against Sharon's neck, trailing her tongue down to catch a nipple, circling it, sucking it deep into her mouth. She turned them slightly, so that the taller woman had her back to the desk, and Brenda nudged her back, encouraging her to sit on the edge. The Chief sucked each nipple in turn, teasing them into an unprecedented hardness. Each stroke of Brenda's tongue sent a spear of desire straight to her core, she could feel the blood throbbing, the dampness pooling, and she thought she might die without contact with something. As if the Chief was psychic, she slipped one finger into the slick folds of the Captain, teasing the nipple she was suckling with her teeth, just a hint of pain, and then she flicked her thumb across that collection of nerves, before sliding two fingers inside, letting the knuckle of her thumb keep contact with the sensitive nub. She could feel Sharon's breath quickening, and all Brenda wanted, was to make her lose control. She released the nipple she'd been teasing, and lowered herself a bit, licking a circle around Sharon's belly button, then dipping her tongue into the shallow concavity. She backed far enough away to grab the arm of her high-backed leather desk chair, pulling it close enough to sit on. Hooking her hands behind the Captain's calves, she lifted those mile-long legs to rest on the arms of the chair, dropping kisses behind each knee, and trailing her tongue along the milky flesh of Sharon's inner thighs, as she pulled the chair closer to her ultimate goal. The scent of Raydor's arousal was sweet, and pungent. Brenda wanted to taste her right off, but took her time, kissing around, letting her tongue drop everywhere but where Sharon most wanted contact. She felt the Captain tangle her hair in a loose-gripped fist, heard the impatient groan, and gave in. She licked into the wet warmth, running her tongue from the bottom to the top, circling the nib, before sucking it into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth. She let her tongue dance a dance as old as time, and slipped the same two fingers inside Sharon, loving the sound of that woman crying out, a stream of incomprehensible babble falling from her lips.

"Oh, Chief. Oh, just...right...yes! That's it. Oh, god...I...GOD!" Brenda didn't think it was possible for that woman's voice to be any sexier, but the lust made the tone lower, and darker. She found herself growing impossibly wet at the picture of Captain Raydor, writhing in naked abandon under her tongue, on her desk. Her DESK! Brenda started to curl her fingers in a passable imitation of the sensation the dark haired woman had evoked in her, and on the third stroke, she felt a slight give beneath her fingertips, and Sharon bucked her hips up, swearing under her breath, and tightening her hold on Brenda's hair. Sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth again, Brenda flicked her tongue over the tip, and crooked her fingers at the same time, and felt the orgasm rock through the dark haired woman's body. Splaying her hand, she held the Captain through the shuddering release, standing slowly to wrap her in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Mmm. Brenda. That was..unexpected." Sharon's voice was starting to return to it's normal, smokey tone. She shifted her hips, and gingerly lowered her legs, placing her feet back on the ground. She swayed slightly as she stood, and Brenda caught her hips, holding her til she steadied.

"Cap'n, I'm sure my team will have what ever information you need first thing tomorrow morning. You just go ahead and make a list for me, real quick, m'kay?" Brenda bent and retrieved the scant panties, handing them to the dark haired woman, who took them, blushing lightly. Brenda chuckled, and leaned her chin on Sharon's shoulder, nipping at her ear lobe, and said, "it's a little late for blushing, Captain, wouldn't you say?"

Glancing around her office, Brenda found her bra halfway across the room, and stepped across to retrieve it. Shrugging her shoulders into the straps, she turned, and saw Sharon doing the same. She smiled to herself, as she finished dressing, having realized that she and that woman had more in common than she thought.

"Chief, I just wanted to say, um," Raydor broke off, unsure of what she wanted to convey.

"It's quite alright, Cap'n. I'd love to have dinner with you sometime. How's your Friday looking?" Brenda patted the last strands of her hair into place, and swept the taller woman into a ferocious kiss, before letting her go. The captain caught her breath, and grinned, a rare expression on that beautiful face.

"My Friday looks pretty promising from here, Chief. Pretty promising indeed."

They walked down to the parking garage, and Sharon couldn't help the parting barb; "You do have your own car, don't you?"

Brenda climbed behind the wheel, smiling and shaking her head. Oh, THAT WOMAN! She thought, as she keyed the ignition. That woman, indeed.


End file.
